


Brownies Or Bust.

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drug Use, F/F, One Shot, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Prompt: “Babe, how many of these did you eat?” “...One” “How many did you really eat?”DRUG USE - POT.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Brownies Or Bust.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabdTheCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabdTheCrow/gifts).



For my gorgeous friend, Tex!!! <3

* * *

Sharing a dorm with a blonde that could eat more than anyone Regina had ever seen eat was a challenge.

Making brownies at midnight while waiting for the results of a final exam while Emma was out partying was another challenge. 

She shouldn’t be making brownies this late. She could be sleeping, she could be finishing off the movie she started an hour ago that she paused ten minutes in when she got the craving for brownies.

But then, she remembered she had weed.

She didn’t always smoke, she usually only did it to relieve stress. But she had no stress, it was the end of the year. She was about to go home for break and weed brownies were going to help her deal with the stress of her mother.

She finished mixing the brownie batter and set it in the oven, she set a timer on her phone and went back to her movie, lighting up a joint and relaxing back against her bed headboard as she hit play.

* * *

The next morning, Regina stumbled out of bed and made her way to the kitchenette, she prepared her coffee for the morning, and when she went to grab the milk from the fridge.

She noticed the brownie tray foil had been moved and immediately worried.

The sound of laughter coming from her blonde roommates room made her worry more.

She pulled the tray from the fridge and lifted the foil.

“Oh god… Emma!” 

“Coming!” 

Regina waited.

The sound of Emma’s door opening made Regina close the foil on the tray and wait.

“Emma?”

“Yes Gina?”

“How many brownies did you eat?” The brunette asked slowly.

Emma looked at the tray, then back at her roommate. “...one?”

“Emma… How many did you really eat?”

“Ten.”

Regina’s eyes widened.

“You ate ten brownies? There was only twenty cut out of the batter!” 

“I’m sorry… I was really hun over and it looked really good… And tasted amazing, god you’re an amazing baker! I’ll buy you more mixes and make them, I promise.”

“Emma, that’s not what it’s about. I don’t care that you ate them… Well, I do… But that’s only cause they were pot brownies.”

“WHAT?” Emma squeaked. “Pot? Why would you have pot brownies? Why would you have pot?”

“Emma… You know I smoke it sometimes… I’m sorry that your perfect non-drug using life has been changed now…”

“Oh god… I did drugs.”

Emma looked at the brunette wide eyed and started breathing sharply. “Regina! I did drugs! I ate pot brownies! I-”

“Emma… Emma, breathe! You’re panicking. It’s okay… How quickly did you eat them?”

“They were all gone before I got back to my room,” The blonde said, her breath quickening even more. “Oh god, am I going to die? Regina? AM I GOING TO DIE?”

“No, Emma. You’re not going to die. You’re just really high… Go drink some water and watch whatever you were watching. You need to relax.”

“Regina. How can I relax? I just at ten huge pot brownies less than an hour ago.”

“You’ll be fine, dear.”

* * *

After successfully calming Emma down, both women sat on the couch in the main area of their dorm room and watched movies, Regina introduced her to the movie Grandma’s Boy, she showed her the YouTube series The Big Lez Show. Each episode had the blonde cackling.

The brownies never left the dorm that day, and neither did the girls. Both too stoned to move, Regina even lit up a joint, and when she offered it to Emma, for the first time ever, the blonde didn’t say no to trying it.

She said since she’d already had pot, trying more, with the assistance and guidance of her best friend, wouldn’t hurt her. And Regina promised, from that day forward, she’d be by the blondes side.

Mostly because when Emma got really high, and the clock told them it was one in the morning, Emma confessed she didn’t want to go to bed. Regina said they could keep watching movies, and Emma clarified she didn’t want to go to bed without Regina.

“What?” Regina asked, blinking at the blonde. Her high starting to wear off, but Emma’s eyes were still bloodshot.

“I like you,” Emma said. “More than a friend.”

“You do?” 

Emma looked at her as she nodded slowly. “I have since I first met you.”

“I admit…. I like you too, I have for a while. You always brighten my day, Emma. Just knowing I’m coming back to the dorm to see you makes a bad day better.”

The blonde blushed and took ahold of Regina’s had gently.

“Regina?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Can…” Emma licked her lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“I’d be upset if you didn’t, honestly.”

* * *

AN: Hi, hope y’all enjoyed. Not getting continued! 


End file.
